The Boyfriend Game
by MissTroubles
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Yo estaría completamente enloquecida por las pruebas de fútbol para entrar al equipo universitario, si no fuera por el nuevo estudiante, Edward, quién me está ayudando a practicar. Tenemos mucho en común, ¡ya que todo lo que nos importa es el fútbol!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los** personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Stephie Davis

* * *

**Sumary: **Yo estaría completamente enloquecida por las pruebas de fútbol para entrar al equipo universitario, si no fuera por el nuevo estudiante, Edward, quién me está ayudando a practicar.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

El sol de la tarde caía sobre mis hombros mientras veía una mirada maliciosa en el rostro de mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale. Sus largas piernas eran como palos por debajo de sus pantalones cortos, y apenas había rastro de sudor sobre su nariz respingada, la que ella juraba era su única característica decente.

Simplemente trata de detenerme, Bella — se burló, con sus rizos oscuros rebotando a cada paso.

Haz la prueba y pásame — le respondí, sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

Podría ser sólo una rutina de ejercicio de uno a uno en una tarde de jueves en la práctica de fútbol JV (*), pero siempre era mucho más cuando jugaba uno a uno con Rose, ella era mejor que yo en el fútbol y ni siquiera trataba de serlo, yo en cambio reventaba mis pies pero ella aún era mejor, y eso me molestaba totalmente.

Pero ella odiaba el hecho de que durante el verano yo había conseguido una figura real y ella seguía siendo tan delgada como siempre, así que ahí estábamos. Especialmente porque haríamos el trueque si pudiéramos.

Ella tendría toda la atención que tengo de los chicos en un latido del corazón, y yo le daría eso en un minuto si pudiera tener sus habilidades de fútbol. En realidad, me gustaría dejarlo en un minuto de forma gratuita, si pudiera.

Sólo seis semanas después de mi primer año de la escuela secundaria y ya estaba cansada de que los chicos me trataran de forma diferente que antes. ¿Hola? ¿Qué había de malo en darse cuenta de que era una buena defensora, en vez de comentar acerca de cómo me quedaba la camisa? La sonrisa de Rose se desvaneció por la concentración y yo me centré en cada ángulo de su cuerpo, tratando de anticipar los movimientos que haría para pasarme. Mis músculos estaban tensos, y sentí la subida de adrenalina que amaba, la sensación de poder que me hacía jugar en el campo de fútbol todas las tardes, impulsándome totalmente a sudar y gritar y olvidarme de todo la mierda de mi día en la escuela.

En el campo de fútbol, no se trataba de chicos o chicas, ni de cómo me veía, se trataba de lo que podías demostrar. Era mi lugar favorito.

¡Hey Bella! ¡Mira bien ahí!— Rose contuvo el aliento, y frunció el ceño al oír el sonido de la desagradable voz de Emmett McCarty, no me molesté siquiera en echar un vistazo a las líneas laterales, donde sabía que estaría junto a su sombra fiel, Jasper Withlock.

Probablemente llevaba gafas de sol Nike, gorra de béisbol y vaqueros descoloridos, como siempre hacia, a sabiendas de cómo vestirse para lucir bien. Bueno, ellos _eran _lindos, pero también eran idiotas, así que los descarte y me concentre en Rose, su mirada giró hacia Emmett, y sonreí. Oh, ella lo había estropeado. _Mantente gritando, Emmett. _Un poco de distracción era más que suficiente para mí para ganar.

¡Bella! ¡Hey, Bella Swan! ¿Vas a venir conmigo esta noche a Pop's, o qué? — Emmett gritó.

Rose me frunció el ceño, Me mordí el labio y me adapté rápidamente a su repentino aumento de intensidad. _Genial, a_sí que ahora iba a venirse encima ahora que Emmett estaba gritando mi nombre y no el de ella. Clásico de Bennett, siempre arruinando mi vida.

¡Rose! ¡Dile que tiene que venir! —gritó Emmett.

Las mejillas de Rose se pusieron rosadas y lanzó una mirada rápida en su dirección, me lancé hacia adelante para tomar ventaja de su distracción, con mis zapatos de fútbol agarrados al césped cuando arranqué el balón de entre sus pies. Se dio la vuelta, y me esquivó, haciendo una mueca sarcástica a Emmett, qué estaba gritando algo acerca de cuánto le gustaba mi nuevo corte de cabello. Él debería estar gritando acerca de mi gran estilo, no haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre mi _cabello_, tan típico de Emmett y de los chicos en general.

Volví la cabeza para mirarlo y noté al hombre que se hallaba de pie junto a él y Jasper.

El tipo era más alto que ellos, tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, llevaba zapatos de fútbol, sus pantalones cortos mostraban sus tan musculosas piernas de futbolista y tenía agarrado contra la cadera un balón de fútbol, con su brazo colgando sobre él. ¿Quién diablos era?

Antes de darme cuenta, Rose estaba a mi lado, tenía los pies sobre la pelota y luego salí volando, alcé mis brazos, cuando resbalaba sobre mi cadera izquierda terminando con la cara contra el pasto.

Rose cantó la victoria y yo rodé para tomar posición sentada, escupiendo pasto de mi boca, Emmett y Jasper aullaban de risa y de inmediato miré por encima de ellos, hacia el hombre que se había ido.

Hice un rápido escaneo del campo, pero no lo volví a ver, ¿Dónde se había ido?

Mi otra mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, se acercó y me miró, llevaba zapatos de fútbol y una camiseta como yo, pero aún estaba limpia. No había sudor ni suciedad, no era una sorpresa, sólo jugaba al fútbol JV para pasar el rato con nosotras.

Yo jugaba por diversión, Rose jugaba, bueno, nunca estuve muy segura con ella.

Casi la tenías —dijo Alice.

Suspiré. — Ya lo sé, siempre de trata de _casi _cuando se trata de Rose jugando fútbol.

Alice me tendió la mano y me levantó. — Quiero decir, la tenías, y luego la dejaste volver y tenerte. ¿Qué fue eso?

Cómo si yo fuera a decirle que había dejado un chico me distraiga, ¡Ja! Eso era un movimiento de Rose, no algo que yo haría.

En realidad, era totalmente vergonzoso, así que me encogí de hombros.

Me sentí mal por ella, no quise demostrarlo con Emmett mirando— me jacte.

Alice resopló. —Sí, claro, tú no tienes piedad en el campo de fútbol.

Lo dices como si fuera algo malo— reí.

Mi muslo estaba quemándome, así que me subí los pantalones cortos e inspeccioné la herida que comenzaba en la cadera y seguía hasta la mitad de mi muslo, ya era de color rojo brillante.

Sonreí, amando la medalla de honor que me daba, a pesar de lo que Emmett podía pensar, había mucho más de mí que tan sólo cómo me veía. ¡Yo era una guerrera!

Ahí va mi plan de usar una minifalda mañana —bromeé.

Emmett y Jasper gritaban y silbaban, así que baje mis pantalones para cubrir mis piernas, mis mejillas estaban repentinamente calientes. ¡Los chicos eran tan molestos!

Alice levantó las cejas, habían sido cuidadosamente depiladas para aumentar sus brillantes ojos azules, debido un cambio de imagen el fin de semana pasado cortesía de Rose, que había acabado con todo nuestra imagen de deportistas, con reflejos y nuevos cortes de cabello.

No podrías decir eso sobre mí, salvo por el hecho de que algunas de las capas no se quedaban en mi cola de caballo muy bien. Bueno, se podía ver los reflejos castaños sobre el marrón más oscuro de mi color de pelo natural, pero eso era todo.

Nunca has tenido una falda en toda tu vida —dijo Alice— De ningún tipo.

Me sonrió, yo definitivamente no era una chica de falda, especialmente este año, ya que gente como Emmett había comenzado a molestarme.

No hay nada como conseguir una figura en el verano para cambiar la forma en que los chicos actúan a tu alrededor, supongo. De seres humanos normales a plagas fuertes y molestas en general.

Yo estaba pegada a los pantalones vaqueros, gracias.

— Buena herida — Rose caminó enfadada hacía nosotras, disparando una sonrisa coqueta en dirección de las líneas laterales — Es totalmente anticuado tomar ventaja cuando Emmett me distrajo, si no te hubiera golpeado al final te haría besarme los pies — Una referencia a cuando éramos pequeñas y estúpidas y acostumbrábamos besarnos los pies la una a la otra cuando nos peleábamos, o después de alguna le hiciera algo malo a la otra,

— No habría besado tus pies — le respondí — Es tu culpa por no prestar atención.

Rose llevaba una camiseta, pantalones cortos de spandex y maquillaje a prueba de agua, era alta, delgada y tenía el cabello rizado. Todo lo que Alice no tenía con su corta y rechoncha figura, pero Alice era rubia y yo sabía que Rose mataría por poseer el derecho de Alice de lucir dorada.

Ambas estaban totalmente lindas y metidas en los chicos, quiero decir, a Rose se le había caído su cuaderno la semana pasada y vi que había escrito el nombre de Emmett por toda la cubierta interior, no era que ella lo admitiría en voz alta y Alice estaba allí con ella mirando a los chicos juntas, ambas pasaban diez minutos haciendo su maquillaje antes de la práctica, con la esperanza de conseguir que estúpidos como Emmett gritarán por ellas.

_ Como sea_, la entrenadora Merril sopló su silbato.

— Tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Note a Emmett y Jasper de pie a lo lejos, el primero me decía algo sobre mí y apuntaba a sus caderas, donde me había quemado con el pasto. Sentí a Rose mirándome, así que me crucé de brazos y me volví hacía la entrenadora, lejos de Emmett.

— Cada temporada a finales de Octubre, elijo a dos chicas de JV para trasladarlas al equipo universitario por el resto de la temporada— dijo la entrenadora — Durante dos semanas a partir de este viernes, vamos a tener pruebas de aptitud con el equipo universitario, las mejores cinco chicas de JV serán invitadas a esa práctica y dos se trasladarán.

¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo puedo creer! _Universitarias_, ¿cuán maravilloso sería eso?, mi corazón empezó a correr, me acerqué un poco más para no perderme ninguno de los detalles.

— Entonces, quiero anunciar a las cinco jugadoras preseleccionadas, para que me puedan decir si están interesadas en ser consideradas.

Mire de reojo a Rose, ella era mejor que yo, pero no trabajaba tan duro, ¿tendría eso en cuenta la entrenadora? Cinco puestos no son muchos, cuando había más de cuarenta niñas en el equipo. Rose estaba mirando a Emmett y Jasper, sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que la entrenadora decía, una pequeña parte de mi esperaba que ella se diera cuenta. Es decir, yo no quería que la entrenadora lo notara porque Rose era mi amiga y merecía estar en el equipo universitario, pero ella no quería un lugar en el equipo, o al menos no como yo lo quería, así que tenía la esperanza de que la entrenadora le llamara la atención.

— Las jugadoras que estoy considerando serán Jessica Stanley…

— Ella es la mejor jugadora de nuestro equipo — susurró Alice.

La hice callar con la mano conteniendo la respiración.

— Heidi Volturi…

— Oh, no había pensado en ella. Es genial en defensa — dijo Alice.

— ¡Shh!

— Leah Clearwater…

Rose se inclinó. —Alice, creo que Jasper te está mirando.

Alice golpeó a Rose en el brazo. — ¡Imposible! ¿En serio? — ella se sonrojó e inmediatamente le dio la espalda a los chicos. — Bella, míralos y dime si ella está mintiendo.

— ¡Cállate! — me alejé de ellas, esforzándome por escuchar mientras las chicas del equipo comenzaron a susurrar.

— Rosalie Hale…

Mordí mi labio ante el repentino aumente de celos mientras escucho a Alice chillando tras de mí, bien, estaba _tan_ feliz por Rose.

— Y Bella Swan.

_¡SI!_, Alice lanzó sus brazos a mí alrededor. — ¡Bella! ¡Impresionante! ¡Ustedes son demasiado geniales!

La entrenadora dijo algo acerca de que la práctica había terminado por hoy, pero no la escuché, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte y Alice estaba gritando en mi oído, nos tenía a ambas en un abrazo y tomo menos de un minuto para que las tres termináramos en una pila de hierba.

Todavía estaba riendo y tratando de desenredarme cuando el sol fue bloqueado y una sombra cayó sobre nosotros.

Rose se calló mientras Emmett se inclinaba sobre nosotras. — Competencia entre amigas — bromeo. — ¿Quién tiene las de ganar? ¿Bella o Rose? ¿Tendremos una pelea de chicas?

Rodé mis ojos. — Cállate.

¿Ven? Por eso evitaba a Emmett, un idiota total. ¿Hola, dónde estaban las felicitaciones? ¿La apreciación por haber sido elegidas en la corta lista? No tenía ni idea de lo que era importante.

— Eso desearías tu — Rose rió — Pero nos aseguraremos de llamarte si lo hacemos.

Alice y yo intercambiamos un gemido, luego Emmett tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hasta ponerme de pie antes de que pudiera alejarme de él. — ¿Qué tal si vamos a Pop's por una pequeña celebración, Bella? ¿Un poco de baile, quizás? — su mirada se desvío a mi pelo. — Una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropas y estarás de muerte.

Tiré la mano de su agarre. — No, gracias— Pop's era el lugar predilecto para los chicos de nuestra secundaria, servían una excelente pizza, había recargas de soda gratis y eran dueños de una máquina de discos dulce provisto de todas las mejores canciones, incluyendo el último CD de JamieX.

Yo había estado muy emocionada de empezar a ir para allá cuando éramos novatas, pero después me desanimó por completo. Era todo acerca de chicos siendo ruidosos y desagradables y viendo chicas y chicas preocupándose por su cabello y maquillaje y riendo por los chicos.

No tenía ningún interés en quedarme allí mientras los demás coqueteaban los unos con los otros, especialmente Emmett, al contrario, sacudí la macha de pasto en mi camisa y dije: — voy a practicar un poco más.

— ¿Practicar? — Emmett rió. — ¿Estás bromeando? Es jueves por la noche, hora de fiesta.

Rose acomodó su cabello y le sonrió. — Yo iré a Pop's contigo, Bella puede ser antisocial pero yo no lo soy.

Fruncí el seño ante su observación, no había hecho comentarios como esos antes de este otoño cuando Emmett había comenzado a notarme.

— Yo me tomo el fútbol en serio, eso es algo bueno.

— A menos que se entrometa en el camino de la diversión — dijo Rose. — Vamos Alice, vamos a bañarnos. — Le dio a Emmett una sonrisa especial. — Estaremos listas en veinte minutos, ¿puedes esperar?

— Seguro — él me miro de nuevo, luego se dirigió al gimnasio con Jasper a la siga.

Dirigí un vistazo a Rose. — ¿No soy divertida?

— Si eliges el futbol sobre salir con Emmett a Pop's si.

Cruce mis brazos, con una repentina esperanza ardiendo en mi pecho. — Así que, ¿eso significa que vas a rechazar a la entrenadora por la cosa de la universidad?

Echó una mirada a la parte trasera de Emmett, luego coincidió con mi mirada. — ¿Quieres que lo haga?

— Ha, por supuesto que no— pero cuando dije las palabras, me di cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Si Rose renunciaba, tenía una mejor oportunidad para entrar al equipo, probablemente estaba unida a Heidi como la tercera mejor, tras Rose y Jessica, pero quería a Rose allí, conmigo, juntas. Pero si surgía el caso de elegir entre ella o yo… No, ella era mi amiga, quería que entrara también, tragué duro y formé una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué no te quedas y practicas conmigo? Me favorecería tu ayuda para mejorar mis habilidades estas próximas dos semanas.

Ella ladeó su cabeza, realmente considerándolo, luego Emmett lo arruinó.

— ¡Hey, Bella! — Emmett gritó, y la boca de Rose se tensó. — Te guardaré un puesto en caso de que cambies de opinión, ¡Sabes que no te puedes resistir a mí por siempre!

Rose dudó. — Voy por el universitario, pero no voy a perderme la diversión para quedarme hasta tarde practicando, me voy con Emmett y Jasper. — Luego se volteó y rompió a trotar tras los chicos.

Alice me abrazó. — Felicidades de nuevo, Bella. Estoy tan feliz por ti, sé que lo puedes lograr.

Si, quizás. Pero iba a ser mucho más difícil si tenía que practicar sola, no pude evitar ver a Rose cuando alcanzó a los chicos, no quería que salieran sin mí, quiero decir, no quería _ir_, pero quería que se quedarán conmigo. Sólo chicas, cómo solía ser.

— ¿Quieres quedarte y practicar conmigo?

Alice arrugó la nariz. — Lo siento, pero más de una hora de fútbol al día me produce urticaria, ¿segura no quieres venir a Pop'?

Pateé mi pie en la tierra. — Si, ¿segura que no te quieres quedar?

— Totalmente, diviértete — ella me palmeó el hombro y salió corriendo, gritándole a Rose que la esperara, mire como los alcanzaba, disparándole una mirada tímida a Jasper antes de ubicarse al lado de Rose. Pude escuchar sus risas a través del campo, suspiré y comencé a deprimirme, luego me di cuenta que las chicas del universitario estaban trotando hacía mi para tomar nuestro campo de prácticas.

_Oh, genial_. Me olvidé de mis amigas y Emmett mientras veía a las jugadoras universitarias comenzar a driblar, por unos pocos minutos. Tenía miedo de su trabajo de manejo del balón y su trabajo de pies, estaban bromeando y divirtiéndose, pero también estaban serias.

Iba a extrañar JV, pero este era totalmente mi mundo, al que yo pertenecía. Luego me di cuenta lo mucho mejores que eran en comparación conmigo y de cuanto tendría que mejorar para tener una oportunidad con ellas.

_¡Demonios!_, no pertenecía, no todavía, no por un largo tiempo, incluso Rose tenía que mejorar y ella no estaba practicando, ¿cierto? Debería correr al gimnasio y decirle, _debería_, pero no lo hice, ella había elegido ¿correcto? En su lugar, me enganche un balón y me dirigí hacía el campo de entrenamiento más pequeño detrás del cobertizo.

Oí chillar a Rose y lancé mi mirada al gimnasio a tiempo para verla a ella y a Alice entrar, riéndose de algo. Mi estomago se tensó en un pequeño nudo, pero yo apreté los dientes y me volví hacía el campo.

Me encantaba el fútbol, quería el universitario, donar un poco de tiempo con mis amigas apestaba, pero valía la pena. Ellas no me entendían, no esta parte de mi, la parte de mi que amaba tener manchas de pasto en mis shorts y sudor rodando por mis sienes, la parte que amaba estar allá afuera con el balón en un mundo en el que nada importaba excepto como jugabas.

Comencé a trotar, manejando el balón frente a mí, mientras una sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto se asentaba dentro de mí mientras mis músculos comenzaban a trabajar. Nada de Emmett alrededor para juzgarme y hacerme sentir estúpida porque no me importaba mi cabellos. Nada de chicos haciendo comentarios tontos acerca de peleas de chicas en lugar de apreciar que una chica podía ser atlética.

Crucé la esquina y vi al chico que noté durante la práctica, inmediatamente me tropecé con mi pelota y me fui hacía abajo. Me levante de nuevo, viendo como dribleaba a dos balones a través de una carrera de obstáculos de conos, su cabeza estaba baja y su cuerpo suelto, tenía la contextura que todos los buenos jugadores de fútbol tienen, con piernas fuertes y bien formada la parte superior del cuerpo. Su cabello era oscuro y pegado a su cabeza, a diferencia del idiota de Emmett, había estado sudando y era bueno también, ¿por qué no lo había visto antes? Conocía a todos los jugadores de fútbol.

No es que importará, no era como si realmente fuera a hablar con él, tomé mi balón y comencé a correr lejos para encontrar algún otro lugar para practicar, cuando levantó su cabeza y me vio.

Y olvidé completamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**JV: **Son las siglas de Juvenil Varsity, que significa Universitario Juvenil. Este calificativo se utiliza para referirse al equipo de reserva, sólo los titulares juegan a nivel universitario. Casi todos los JV son juniors o están en segundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Stephie Davis.

* * *

**Sumary: **Yo estaría completamente enloquecida por las pruebas de fútbol para entrar al equipo universitario, si no fuera por el nuevo estudiante, Edward, quién me está ayudando a practicar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Dejó de driblar y con un movimiento rápido levantó un de los balones con su pie, luego la rebotó en la rodilla y tiró su pie hacia atrás para atrapar el balón con su talón, practicaba con una hackey sack (*) para jugadores de fútbol, y era bueno.

Hizo rebotar el balón con su muslo, dejándolo caer en su frente, lo cabeceó al aire para atraparlo de nuevo y luego volverlo a hacerlo, estiró los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, y movió rápidamente los pies para recuperarlo, está bien, el era _realmente _bueno y lo demostraba.

Típico chico, ¿por qué los chicos no podían ser sólo normales? Puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a alejarme, pero entonces vi que cabeceaba el balón hacia mí, reaccionando instintivamente, me volteé hacia él y bloqueé el balón con el pie.

Sonrió y me lanzó la segunda bola, se la devolví y la atrapó con su pie derecho, me pasó la bola con el empeine mientras caminaba.

—Buenas reacciones —dijo.

¿No hay comentarios sobre de mi pelo o mi aspecto? Eso solo de por sí era casi lo suficiente para perdonarlo por presumir sus movimientos con la Hackey Sack.

—Gracias — sonreí.

— ¿Y qué hay? —alzó las cejas, y noté sus ojos, marrón verdoso, Intensos, no como los de Emmett, que siempre cambiaban y me chequeaban. Este tipo simplemente esperaba una respuesta, cómo si realmente quisiera saber lo que tenía que decir.

Me relajé un poco. —Fútbol — cómo si algo más importara, ¿no? Él estaba practicando aquí, tal vez realmente entendía por qué yo estaba aquí.

Él asintió. —Yo también, soy Edward Cullen, acabo de transferirme aquí hace un par de semanas, ¿Tú eres...? —Le escurrían gotas de sudor a los lados de su rostro, no olía mal, solo tenía el olor a deportes, de atleta, era real, no como la colonia de Emmett o lo que sea que usara.

Me gustó, quiero decir, no me gustaba él, sino _eso_.

Simplemente me hacía sentir cómoda, así que sonreí. —Bella

El usó la punta del pie para sacar el balón que estaba debajo de mi pie y lo dejé. —Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo en la cancha a esta hora? —preguntó.

—Intento encontrar un lugar para practicar ¿y tú? — Comenzó nuevamente con la Hackey Sack, y esta vez me di cuenta que estaba prestándole más atención a la pelota que a mí, tal vez no estaba luciéndose, tal vez solo lo hacía porque le gustaba hacerlo.

Uh, Si yo pudiera hacer eso, probablemente también lo haría a menudo.

—Igual yo —dijo—. Necesito sacar a Alec Volturi del centro delantero, así que estoy haciendo un poco de práctica extra —balanceó la pelota de su rodilla derecha a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego a la izquierda de nuevo. — ¿Eres buena en esto?

—No puedo hacer _eso _—solté.

Sonrió, mostrando un hoyuelo, su mirada fija se posó brevemente en mí antes de volverse a concentrar en el balón. — ¿Es por eso que estas practicando? ¿Por qué eres terrible?

No pude evitar reírme. —No, no soy terrible. ¿Por qué? ¿Eres terrible?

—Nunca —atrapó la pelota y me miró—. ¿Te quedarás aquí más tiempo?

—Hasta que oscurezca — dije.

— ¿Quieres driblar o qué? — pregunto.

Un destello de nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, tragué saliva, de repente muy consciente de que era un chico ¿Este era su modo de coquetearme?

Sí, no estoy interesada. —Um, iba…iba a hacer algo por mi cuenta.‖

Se encogió de hombros. —Haz lo que quieras.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, dejó caer el balón, y dribleó lejos.

Al instante, sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento cuando lo vi maniobrar en los conos, había sido totalmente normal conmigo, y era mucho mejor que yo, hubiera sido genial driblar con él.

Genial, ya que esto me ayudaría en el juego, y es por eso que estaba aquí.

Me miró detenidamente por encima del hombro. — ¿Vienes?

Dudé.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —se detuvo y comenzó a jugar con la Hackey Sack nuevamente.

Sonreí. —De ninguna manera.

—No te creo — se burlo.

Pensé en las chicas del universitario que estaban practicando a la vuelta de la esquina y en Rose y Alice con Emmett, dejándome atrás.

Esta clase de prácticas era exactamente lo que necesitaba, y él hasta no parecía darse cuenta de que yo era una chica.

— ¿Entonces? — pregunto.

_Puedo manejarlo_. —Está bien —Dejé caer mi balón en el campo, entonces, driblee hacia él. — Estoy dentro.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y luego giró hacia los conos. —Sígueme.

Cinco minutos más tarde, había puesto los conos en dos líneas, una tenía el doble de los conos que la otra, pero tenía el mismo sistema.

Señaló el que tenía más conos. —Esa es mi fila, comenzaremos al mismo tiempo, vamos y regresamos. El perdedor tiene que correr una vuelta.

Me tragué una queja sobre el hecho de que él tenía más conos que yo, si quería quedar en desventaja, se lo haría pagar. —Bien.

—Si derribas un cono, harás diez planchas — apunto.

Reí en silencio.

Mi adrenalina estaba alta. —Prepárate para correr una vuelta.

Se rió de vuelta. —Más te vale que _ganes, _tienes la mitad de conos que yo.

—Oh sí, lo haré — dije.

—Lo veremos entonces —tomó su balón y fue a la línea de partida que había establecido.

Me moví a su lado, mis músculos se relajaron y me concentré.

Le iba a ganar, los chicos no tomaban muy seriamente a las chicas en el campo de deportes y él iba a aprender que se había equivocado.

—Da la voz —dijo.

Asentí y tomé posición. —A sus marcas.

Él posó su mirada en los conos. —Listos.

Nos pusimos tensos. — ¡Ya!

Salí corriendo a través de los conos, escuchando su pesada respiración a mi lado. Aceleré más, decidida a dejarlo atrás, pero no desapareció.

_¡Vamos, Bella! _

Los conos pasaron borrosamente a mis pies, y llegué al final, giré alrededor del cono y regresé tan rápido como podía, aún sabiendo que él estaba ahí.

Mis cuádriceps gritaban, pero aceleré aún más a través de los últimos seis conos, dando un grito al cruzar la línea de meta.

Él ya estaba ahí, su pecho jadeaba y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —No está mal —dijo.

—Me ganaste. —Me incliné, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Dio un entretenido resoplido. — Si te molesta, gáname la próxima vez.

—Oh, lo haré, sólo dame un segundo. —Estaba bastante segura de que nunca antes había corrido tan fuerte en mi vida y_ fue genial_.

Él no me había subestimado, y me encantó.

Y tan pronto como la tierra dejara de girar, le patearía el trasero. Entonces, me acordé de chequear mis conos, todos estaban parados, pero dos de los suyos no lo estaban.

Le lancé una mirada a su fila y él le echó un vistazo, un destello de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, y sentí una sensación ufana de satisfacción.

Había estado tan concentrado en darme una paliza que lo había estropeado, tenía la sensación de que no lo había hecho tan mal. —Dame veinte planchas, chico grande.

—Todavía me debes una vuelta —se quejó, aun cuando se dejó caer al césped y comenzó a hacerlo. —Cuéntalas.

Por un segundo olvidé contar, mientras veía sus brazos flexionados con cada plancha. Sus tríceps brillaban de sudor y los músculos por debajo de su piel.

Me lanzó una mirada. —Seis —dijo.

—Está bien, lo siento. Estaba deleitándome con la victoria. —Entonces comprendí lo que había dicho—. Buen intento, Edward, van dos.

Rió entre dientes. —No tienes piedad. —Pero había un respeto en su voz que me hizo sentir bien.

—Como si fueras a dejarme saltar mi vuelta — dije.

Me alegré cuando gruñó su negativa. —No hay posibilidad.

—No lo pensé —Me senté de nuevo sobre mis talones y conté sus planchas, mientras trabajaba en una estrategia para mi segunda carrera a través de los conos.

Edward me presionaba, y yo lo desafiaba, y era increíble.

Él era intenso, divertido, y me tomaba en serio. Me trataba como si fuera uno de los chicos, y era el mejor sentimiento.

No era eso de chico/chica, solo sudor, deporte y competencia.

Exactamente lo que quería.

Una hora y media después, estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver el balón.

Pero no me importaba.

Tampoco a Edward.

Nunca había practicado con alguien que fuese tan intenso como yo, y eso me hizo intentarlo aún más.

Él incluso había establecido los ejercicios así que no importaba que fuera un mejor jugador, todavía trabajaba tan duro como yo.

Yo había hecho más vueltas que él, pero él había tenido que hacer tres y ambos hicimos tantos saltos que estaba bastante segura de que no sería capaz de levantar mi cepillo de dientes en el momento en que llegara a casa.

Incluso mis piernas temblaban, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, no con Edward tratándome como una verdadera atleta en vez de una bonita cabeza hueca o algo.

Lo miré mientras me acercaba para un pequeño uno a uno, me deslice por la izquierda y luego a la derecha, entonces tropecé.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, grité cuando aterricé en la bola, el cuero me golpeó como una perforadora visceral.

Gemí y rodé sobre mi espalda, dejando que mis brazos cayeran a mis costados. — ¡Ay!

Edward se inclinó sobre mí. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Luché para sentarme, no quería ser una cobarde, pero estaba tan cansada, todo lo que quería hacer era estirarme en la hierba.

— ¿Necesitas una mano? —me tendió la mano, y por un momento dudé.

¿Intentaba hacer un movimiento?

—Vamos, torpe. Levanta tu trasero — dijo.

Sonreí y agarré la mano extendida de Edward y lo dejé levantarme. —Gracias.

—No hay problema —pasó el balón de sus manos a su pie. — ¿Lo dejamos por esta noche?

No quería, pero sabía que estaba demasiado oscuro y estaba totalmente derrotada.

Suspiré. —Sí, creo que deberíamos.

— ¿No estás cansada? —recogió otra pelota y me la lanzó.

—No mucho. —Mentí—. ¿Y tú? —Apoyé la pelota en mi cadera y caminamos hacia el cobertizo del equipo.

Sólo nosotros. En la oscuridad. Sola. Con un chico.

Me aclaré la garganta y lo mire, pero estaba rebotando el balón en sus rodillas con cada paso.

Sacudí mi cabeza, como si tuviera de que preocuparme con él.

Era tan decidido como yo cuando se trataba de fútbol.

—No estoy cansado —dijo Edward, todavía no me estaba mirando — ¿Siempre te quedas hasta tarde? Nunca te he visto aquí antes.

—Realmente, es la primera vez. La entrenadora me dijo que estaba considerando trasladarme al universitario en dos semanas, así que decidí quedarme hasta tarde y hacer práctica adicional — admití.

— ¿De verdad? —cogió el balón y empezó a pasárselo de una mano a otra mientras caminaba. — Genial.

Sentí una oleada de orgullo en su tono, lo _entendió_. —Sí, estaría feliz de estar en el equipo universitario. Voy a practicar todos los días hasta que ella escoja—

Hombre, me encantaría practicar con Edward de nuevo, nunca había sido tan presionada como lo había estado esta noche, y me dio algunos buenos consejos.

Unas sesiones más con él, y sería mejor que Sara. Bueno, al menos, tan buena como ella.

Nos acercamos al edificio, el pequeño foco iluminaba su rostro, las sombras hacían ver sus pómulos prominentes y su mandíbula parecía ser realmente angulosa.

Tipo fuerte, de repente me sentí intimidada y comprendí que de ninguna manera le pediría practicar de nuevo.

Él estaba en el equipo de los chicos universitarios.

Un millón de veces mejor que yo, de ninguna manera iba a ser tan tonta como para invitarme a sus sesiones de práctica. —Así que, pues, gracias por esta noche. Fue… — ¿Qué fue? ¿Impresionante? ¿Tan duro como el infierno y la mejor noche de mi vida?—divertido.‖—Sí, Bella la estúpida.

—Sí, estuvo bien. Está bien tener un poco de competencia— Cogió el balón y me dio una mirada pensativa, sin revisarme, ni planear algo, sólo normal. — ¿Vendrás nuevamente aquí?

Lo miré, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba preguntando. —No me interpondré en tu camino.

Se rió suavemente. —Quiero decir, ¿quieres practicar otra vez? Me ayuda tener a alguien que me presione.

Oh, _wow_ ¿Quería practicar otra vez? ¿Conmigo? Casi grité de entusiasmo y luego pensé en lo maníaca que era Rose alrededor de los chicos. No quería ser como ella, no quería hacer que de repente Edward empezara a pensar en mí como una chica, así que di un encogimiento de hombros casual. —Sí, estaría bien.

Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para mí. — ¿A la misma hora, entonces?

—Perfecto para mí. —Me puse delante de él, y lancé el balón a la esquina.

Edward agregó el suyo al montón, y salimos.

Cerró la puerta, y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

Estábamos a medio camino del gimnasio cuando Edward habló. —Así que, ¿por qué no estás en Pop's? Pensé que ahí es donde van todos después de la escuela.

—No todos. —Pensé en Rose y Alice sin mí, y fruncí el ceño.

Él asintió. —Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir. Los chicos del equipo van ahí para ver a las chicas. Yo prefiero jugar al fútbol.

— ¿De verdad? — Mire fijamente su rostro para ver si se estaba burlando de mí, parecía totalmente serio, y mi corazón se disparó—. ¡Así es cómo me siento! Mis amigas sólo van a pasar el rato con los chicos, y todos actúan como estúpidos, así que prefiero estar por aquí.

Edward se rió de nuevo, un sonido bajo que recorrió mis huesos. —No pueden ser más estúpidos que mis compañeros de equipo, es como si perdieran sus cerebros alrededor de una chica.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Fue un gran alivio hablar con alguien que pensaba igual que yo.

Llegué primera a la puerta del gimnasio y la abrí.

Él la alcanzó por encima de mi cabeza y agarró el borde. — ¿Quién sabe? No puedo imaginarme escogiendo una chica por encima de los deportes.

— ¡Sé lo que quieres decir! — Esquivé su brazo y cogí otra bocanada de su olor.

Olía a chico, con un trasfondo de jabón o algo así.

Me _gustó_. No es que me _gustara_… bien, bien, en cierto modo me gustó, ¿Y qué? Eso no quería decir que iba a convertirme en Rose.

Lo apreciaba como atleta, y como a un chico que me trataba como a un igual, Eso era.

Tomé otra rápida inhalada antes de que me moviera fuera del rango de olfateo—. Escogería el fútbol por encima del panorama de Pop's cualquier día.

—Te escucho —dejó la puerta cerrada—. Así que, ¿adivino que eso significa que te veré mañana?

Saqué mi flequillo sudoroso de mi cara y le sonreí. —Oh, no lo sé. Estoy pensando en podría ir a Pop's en su lugar…

Se rió. —Sí, claro —saltó los cuatro pasos que conducen al vestuario de los chicos, entonces me saludó—. Nos veremos por ahí, Bella. —Luego abrió la puerta de los vestuarios y desapareció.

Corrí hasta el fondo del pasillo, bailando con entusiasmo. No sólo tenía un compañero de entrenamiento, sino que él se sentía de la misma manera respecto a nuestros amigos y las citas.

Edward Cullen era justo como yo.

Olvidando Pop's, olvidando las citas. Con él, no tenía que preocuparme de ningún intimidante asunto sobre chicos/chicas. Podría incluso burlarme de eso y él no creería que era rara, además, iba seriamente a mejorar mi fútbol si seguía practicando con él, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

_Iba _a llamar a mi padre esta noche para decirle sobre mi oportunidad en el universitario, y que estaba dedicando tiempo extra para practicar.

Empujé con la cadera la puerta del vestuario y la abrí, sintiéndome verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en meses.

* * *

**Hackey Sack: **Son pequeños balones rellenos. Son utilizadas para mejorar la flexibilidad y técnica en el juego de fútbol.


End file.
